sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χωροχρονική Στροφή
Χωροχρονική Στροφή Rotation thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμοί ---- Σημειακός Μετασχηματισμός Συνεχής Μετασχηματισμός Διακριτός Μετασχηματισμός ---- Χρονική Αναστροφή Χωρική Αναστροφή Χρονική Μεταφορά Χωρική Μεταφορά Χρονική Στροφή Χωρική Στροφή ---- Αβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Αναβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Γαλιλαϊκός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Lorentz Μετασχηματισμός Poincare ]] thumb|300px| [[ΜετασχηματισμόςΕνεργητικός Μετασχηματισμός Παθητικός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Στροφής ]] thumb|300px| [[Χωρική Στροφή ]] thumb|300px| [[Χωρική Στροφή ]] thumb|300px| [[Χωρική Στροφή ]] - Ένας μετασχηματισμός. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Στροφή" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "στρέψη". Περιγραφή Στον Ενιαίο Χωρόχρονο : \mathcal R = \begin{bmatrix} 0 & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_x} & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_y} & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_z} & \color{Cyan}{+\chi_t}\\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_x} & 0 & \color{Red}{+\theta_z} & \color{Red}{-\theta_y} & \color{Blue}{+\phi_x} \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_y} &\color{Red}{-\theta_z} & 0 & \color{Red}{+\theta_x} & \color{Blue}{+\phi_y} \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_z} &\color{Red}{+\theta_y} & \color{Red}{-\theta_x} & 0 & \color{Blue}{+\phi_z} \\ \color{Cyan}{-\chi_t} & \color{Blue}{-\phi_x} & \color{Blue}{-\phi_y} & \color{Blue}{-\phi_z} & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 & 0 & 0 \\ \color{Cyan}{+ i\chi_t} & \color{Green}{+i\phi_x} & \color{Green}{+i\phi_y} & \color{Green}{+i\phi_z} & 0 \\ \color{Magenta}{-i\chi_z} & \color{Brown}{+i\theta_y} & \color{Brown}{-i\theta_x} & 0 & \color{Green}{-i\phi_z} \\ \color{Magenta}{-i\chi_y} & \color{Brown}{-i\theta_z} & 0 & \color{Brown}{+i\theta_x} & \color{Green}{-i\phi_y} \\ \color{Magenta}{-i\chi_x} & 0 & \color{Brown}{+i \theta_z} & \color{Brown}{-i \theta_y} & \color{Green}{-i\phi_x} \\ 0 & \color{Magenta}{+i\chi_x} & \color{Magenta}{+i\chi_y} & \color{Magenta}{+i\chi_z} & \color{Cyan}{-i\chi_t}\\ \end{bmatrix} Σύμπτυξη : \mathcal R = \begin{bmatrix} 0 & \color{Magenta}{-\Chi_R} & \color{Cyan}{+\chi_t} \\ \color{Magenta}{+\Chi_C} & \color{Red}{\pm \Theta_{RC}} & \color{Blue}{+\Phi_C} \\ \color{Cyan}{-\chi_t} & \color{Blue}{-\Phi_R} & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \\ \color{Cyan}{+ i\chi_t} & \color{Green}{+i\Phi_R} & 0 \\ \color{Magenta}{-i\Chi_R} & \color{Brown}{\pm i\Theta_{CR}} & \color{Green}{-i\Phi_C} \\ 0 & \color{Magenta}{+i\Chi_R} & \color{Cyan}{-i\chi_t} \end{bmatrix} ---- : \mathcal R = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Cyan} \tilde {\chi_t^{+1}} & \color{Magenta} \tilde {\Chi_R^{+1}} & 1 \\ \color{Blue} \tilde {\Phi_C^{+1}} & \color{Red} \tilde { \Theta_{RC^{\pm 1}}} & \color{Magenta} \tilde {\Chi_C^{+1}} \\ 1 & \color{Blue} \tilde {\Phi_R^{+1}} & \color{Cyan} \tilde {\chi_t^{+1}} \\ 1 & 1 & 1 \\ 1 & \color{Green} \tilde {i\Phi_R^{+1}} & \color{Cyan} \tilde {i\chi_t^{+1}} \\ \color{Green} \tilde {i\Phi_C^{+1}} & \color{Brown} \tilde { i\Theta_{CR^{\pm 1}}} & \color{Magenta} \tilde {i\Chi_R^{+1}} \\ \color{Cyan} \tilde {i\chi_t^{+1}} & \color{Magenta} \tilde {i\Chi_R^{+1}} & 1 \end{bmatrix} Συντομεύσεις Α 1) Πραγματική Χωρική Περιστροφή Υπομήτρα (3x3) : {\color{Red}{\pm \Theta_{RC}}} = \begin{bmatrix} 0 & \color{Red}{+\theta_z} & \color{Red}{-\theta_y} \\ \color{Red}{-\theta_z} & 0 & \color{Red}{+\theta_x} \\ \color{Red}{+\theta_y} & \color{Red}{-\theta_x} & 0 \\ \end{bmatrix} 2) Πραγματική Χρονική Προώθηση α) στήλη : {\color{Blue}{+\Phi_C}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Blue}{+\phi_x} \\ \color{Blue}{+\phi_y} \\ \color{Blue}{+\phi_z} \\ \end{bmatrix} β) Σειρά : {\color{Blue}{-\Phi_R}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Blue}{-\phi_x} & \color{Blue}{-\phi_y} & \color{Blue}{-\phi_z} \end{bmatrix} 2) Πραγματική Χωρική Αντιστροφή α) στήλη (3x1) : {\color{Magenta}{+\Chi_C}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Magenta}{+\chi_x} \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_y} \\ \color{Magenta}{+\chi_z} \\ \end{bmatrix} β) σειρά (1x3) : {\color{Magenta}{-\Chi_R}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Magenta}{-\chi_x} & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_y} & \color{Magenta}{-\chi_z} \end{bmatrix} 4) Πραγματική Χρονική Αναστροφή Το στοιχείο (1x1) δεν συμπτύσσεται και παραμένει ως έχει: : {\color{cyan}{\pm \chi_t}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{cyan}{\pm \chi_t} \end{bmatrix} 5) Φανταστική Χωρική Περιστροφή : {\color{Brown}{\pm \Theta_{RC}}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Brown}{+i\theta_y} & \color{Brown}{-i\theta_x} & 0\\ \color{Brown}{-i\theta_z} & 0 & \color{Brown}{+i\theta_x} \\ 0 & \color{Brown}{+i\theta_z} & \color{Brown}{-i\theta_y} \\ \end{bmatrix} 6) Φανταστική Χρονική Προώθηση α) στήλη : {\color{Green}{-i\Phi_C}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Green}{-i\phi_x} \\ \color{Green}{-i\phi_y} \\ \color{Green}{-i\phi_z} \\ \end{bmatrix} β) Σειρά : {\color{Green}{+i\Phi_R}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Green}{+i\phi_x} & \color{Green}{+i\phi_y} & \color{Green}{+i\phi_z} \end{bmatrix} 7) Φανταστική Χωρική Αντιστροφή α) στήλη : {\color{Magenta}{-i\Chi_C}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Magenta}{-i\chi_x} \\ \color{Magenta}{-i\chi_y} \\ \color{Magenta}{-i\chi_z} \\ \end{bmatrix} β) Σειρά : {\color{Magenta}{+i\Chi_R}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Magenta}{+i\chi_x} & \color{Magenta}{+i\chi_y} & \color{Magenta}{+i\chi_z} \end{bmatrix} 8) Φανταστική Χρονική Αναστροφή Το στοιχείο (1x1) δεν συμπτύσσεται και παραμένει ως έχει: : {\color{cyan}{\pm i\chi_t}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{cyan}{\pm i\chi_t} \end{bmatrix} Συντομεύσεις Β 1) Συμπραγματική Χωρική Περιστροφή Υπομήτρα (3x3) : {\color{Red} {\tilde \Theta_{RC^{\pm 1}}}} = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & \color{Red}{ \tilde \theta_x^{-1}} & \color{Red} {\tilde \theta_y^{+1}} \\ \color{Red}{\tilde \theta_x^{+1}} & 1 & \color{Red} {\tilde \theta_z^{-1}} \\ \color{Red}{ \tilde \theta_y^{-1}} & \color{Red} {\tilde \theta_z^{+1}} & 1 \\ \end{bmatrix} 2) Συμπραγματική Χρονική Προώθηση α) στήλη : {\color{Blue} {\tilde \Phi_C^{+1}}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Blue} {\tilde \phi_x^{+1}} \\ \color{Blue} {\tilde \phi_y^{+1}} \\ \color{Blue} {\tilde \phi_z^{+1}} \\ \end{bmatrix} β) Σειρά : {\color{Blue}{\tilde\Phi_R^{-1}}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Blue}{\tilde\phi_x^{-1}} & \color{Blue}{\tilde \phi_y^{-1}} & \color{Blue} {\tilde \phi_z^{-1}} \end{bmatrix} 2) Συμπραγματική Χωρική Αντιστροφή α) στήλη (3x1) : \color{Magenta} \tilde {\Chi_C^{+1}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Magenta} \tilde {\chi_x^{+1}} \\ \color{Magenta} \tilde {\chi_y^{+1}} \\ \color{Magenta} \tilde {\chi_z^{+1}} \\ \end{bmatrix} β) σειρά (1x3) : \color{Magenta} \tilde {\Chi_R^{-1}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Magenta} \tilde {\chi_x^{-1}} & \color{Magenta} \tilde {\chi_y^{-1}} & \color{Magenta} \tilde {\chi_z^{-1}} \end{bmatrix} 4) Συμπραγματική Χρονική Αναστροφή Το στοιχείο (1x1) δεν συμπτύσσεται και παραμένει ως έχει: : {\color{cyan}{ \tilde \chi_t^{\pm}}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{cyan}{ \tilde \chi_t^{\pm}} \end{bmatrix} 5) Συμφανταστική Χωρική Περιστροφή : {\color{Brown} {i\tilde \Theta_{CR^{\pm 1}}}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Brown}{i\tilde \theta_y^{-1}} & \color{Brown} {i\tilde \theta_z^{+1}} & 0\\ \color{Brown}{i\tilde \theta_x^{+1}} & 0 & \color{Brown} {i\tilde \theta_z^{-1}} \\ 0 & \color{Brown}{i\tilde \theta_x^{-1}} & \color{Brown} {i\tilde \theta_y^{+1}} \\ \end{bmatrix} 6) Φανταστική Χρονική Προώθηση α) στήλη : {\color{Green} {i\tilde \Phi_C^{-1}}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Green} {i\tilde \phi_x^{-1}} \\ \color{Green} {i\tilde \phi_y^{-1}} \\ \color{Green} {i\tilde \phi_z^{-1}} \\ \end{bmatrix} β) Σειρά : {\color{Green}{i\tilde \Phi_R^{+1}}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Green} {i\tilde \phi_x^{+1}} & \color{Green} {i\tilde \phi_y^{+1}} & \color{Green} {i\tilde \phi_z^{+1}} \end{bmatrix} 7) Φανταστική Χωρική Αντιστροφή α) στήλη : \color{Magenta} i \tilde {\Chi_C^{-1}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Magenta} i \tilde {\chi_x^{-1}} \\ \color{Magenta} i \tilde {\chi_y^{-1}} \\ \color{Magenta} i \tilde {\chi_z^{-1}} \\ \end{bmatrix} β) Σειρά : \color{Magenta} i \tilde {\Chi_R^{+1}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{Magenta} i \tilde {\chi_x^{+1}} & \color{Magenta} i \tilde {\chi_y^{+1}} & \color{Magenta} i \tilde {\chi_z^{+1}} \end{bmatrix} 8) Φανταστική Χρονική Αναστροφή Το στοιχείο (1x1) δεν συμπτύσσεται και παραμένει ως έχει: : {\color{cyan} {i\tilde \chi_t^{\pm 1}}} = \begin{bmatrix} \color{cyan} {i\tilde \chi_t^{\pm 1}} \end{bmatrix} Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *μετασχηματισμός * συμμετρία Βιβλιογραφία *J. M. Keller, "Note on Reduction for the Rotation Group," Phys. Rev. 55, 508 (1939). *E. Schrödinger, Proc. Roy. Irish Acad. 47, 39 (1941). *J. Takahashi, "Generalized Spherical Harmonics as Representation Matrix Elements of Rotation Group," J. Phys. Soc. Jpn. 7, 307 (1952). *R. L Guernsey and G. B. Aftken, "A Vector Addition Coefficient Identity," Phys. Rev. 92, 1270 (1953). *F. Berencz and R. Pauncz, "Construction of S2 Eigenfunctions by Method of Spin Operators. I. General Theory," Proc. Phys. Soc. A 71, 145 (1958). *A. Meckler, "Majorana Formula," Phys. Rev. 111, 1447 (1958). *V. K. Perel, Zh. Eksp. Teor. Fiz. 35, 685 (1958). *M. Rotenberg, R. Biyins, N. Metropolis and J. K. Wooten, The 3-J and 6-J Symbols (MIT, 1960). *E. Ambler, J. C. Eisenstein and J. F. Schooley, "Traces of Products of Angular Momentum Matrices," J. Math. Phys. 3, 118 (1962). *M. E. Rose, "Properties of the Irreducible Angular Momentum Tensors," J. Math. Phys. 3, 409 (1962). *W. T. Sharp, Racah Algebra and the Contraction of Groups, Report AECL-1098, CRT-935 (Atomic Energy of Canada, 1960). *V. Bargmann, "On the Representations of the Rotation Group," Rev. Mod. Phys. 34, 829 (1962). *S. L. Altmann, "On the Symmetries of Spherical Harmonics," Proc. Camb. Phil. Soc. 53, 343 (1957). *S. L. Altmann and C. J. Bradley, "On the Symmetries of Spherical Harmonics," Phil. Trans. London A 255, 193 (1963). *D. M. Brink and G. R. Satchler, Angular Momentum (Oxford, 1971). *P. Seagrave, "Representation of Permutation Operators in Quantum Mechanics," Nucl. Phys. 80, 674 (1966). *J.-N. Massot, E. El-Baz and J. Lafoucrière, "A General Graphical Method for Angular Momentum," Rev. Mod. Phys. 39, 288 (1967). *Y. Aharonov and L. Susskind, "Observability of the Change of Spinors Under 2π Rotations," Phys. Rev. 158, 1237 (1967). *H. J. Bernstein, "Spin Precession During Interferometry of Fermions and the Phase Factor Associated with Rotations Through 2π Radians," Phys. Rev. Lett. 18, 1102 (1967). *F. Bloch et al, eds., Spectroscopic and Group Theoretical Methods in Physics (North Holland, 1968). *P. H. Butler, Point Group Symmetry Applications: Methods and Tables (Plenum, 1981). *L. C. Biedenham and J. D. Louck, The Racah-Wigner Algebra in Quantum Theory (Addison-Wesley, 1981). *F. Wilczek, "Quantum Mechanics of Fractional-Spin Particles," Phys. Rev. Lett. 49, 957 (1982). *R. Jackiw and A. N. Redlich, "Two-Dimensional Angular Momentum in the Presence of Long-Range Magnetic Flux," Phys. Rev. Lett. 50, 555 (1983). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *users.uoa.gr *[ ] Κατηγορία:Μετασχηματισμοί